Two Black Sheep
by Flyinganimepig
Summary: In the most prestigious school in Japan appears the most unlikely,scruffy and withdrawn teenage transfer who doesn't fit in as soon as he steps in the hallway. Everyone finds he has no purpose, especially rich boyhater Kaoru Kamiya. OOC,AU,KaxAo and DRAMA


This story is dedicated to Duckay (PINOYKENGUMI7--read her stories as well :D They're all kinds of thpecial). Also, uber uber uber OOC. 'On character' likers will want to kill me. AU PPLZ. Also, some of the distantly related framework from Nobuta wo Produce is here because it's JUST SO AWESOME AND INSPIRING. And Akira/Yamapi rox.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin/ NWP as well as any of its characters.

Chapter 1

All sounds ceased at once.

He shuffled on, looking about one metre in front, avoiding everyone's eyes. They could plainly see he wasn't from a rich family. In fact, they could see that he wasn't from a family with any money at all. His uniform was a faded second hand, and his hair was a greasy tangled mess. His shoes were scuffed and looked like they were one size too small. He could feel everyone's eyes burning through him; they wanted to know who he was. Barely audible whispers reached his ears.

"…scuff scuff scuff…those shoes aren't going to last a week…"

"…does his shirt have mould on it…?"

"…someone worse than me…"

The only reaction he gave was the way he inclined his head even more, and his pace became quickened.

He had finally reached the door after walking down the longest hallway he had ever walked. There was no hesitation in his rapping on the door and he immediately entered, without giving a care in the world about listening to the principal's acknowledgement.

As soon as the door had shut, all conversation, laughter resumed.

"What a freak…" a tall blonde with a high ponytail sneered. "Don't you think?"

"He doesn't fit with anyone here!" one of the girls in the group squealed. "I think he'll be out in a week."

"We should get rid of the bloody eyesore." the leader of the group commented lazily. Suddenly, she seemingly forgot all about him and step forward; turning to the rest of the group.

"Karaoke this afternoon. My treat."

"Thanks Kaoru!"

"Sure."

"I'll go!"

"Yayyy…"

It went on for quite a while until an unusual response came up.

"I can't…"

Kaoru's eyes rested upon the nervous girl's face. "And that would be because…?"

"Well…my dad's coming back from America today, so my mum says to come back early."

"Didn't your dad come back last month?

"He…he came back again."  
"Is that right? Weren't his holidays only in April and October?"

"It changed. His company said that…that he looked stressed and needed some time to recover."

Kaoru slowly paced over to her, and the rest of the group shied away a little. All of a sudden, Kaoru broke into a smile and slung her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"What's up, Karin?"

A look of shock flickered across Karin's face, but then she looked at Kaoru and timidly asked:

"You…you promise you won't get mad at me then?"

"I promise."

The blushing girl looked down at her shoes then mumbled:

"Today…I'm going to meet Takeshi-kun and then—"

_Push._

She had no chance to finish her sentence.

"Bitch! Betraying us over a stupid guy!" Kaoru yelled.

"He's just misunderstood! In fact he's really lonely! He…he-"

"Do I think I care if he's lonely or not? Do I care that he's misunderstood? All I _care_ about is that a whore like you backstabbed!"

The short but extremely-heated argument had carried far down the halls. Many of the students and teachers had stared when Kaoru had pushed Karin over, but none tried to intervene. The distressed girl began sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry…I'll break up with him!"

Kaoru laughed coldly, and suddenly gave a cruel kick to Karin's head. People around them gasped.

"Don't come near me ever again."

She flicked back her shimmering black hair and turned to walk down the hall. The rest seemed to carry on as normal having quickly averted their gaze. The group of followers stood there stunned for a moment, and hastily caught up with Kaoru.

"Gee Kaoru…did you _have_ to kick her?"

"Well I'm not getting into trouble so…why should I be bothered about it? Give me a warning? Will they suspend me? Expel me? Give me a lecture? The school practically worships the ground I walk on."

This was not an unexpected or a completely abnormal occurrence. The Queen of the most prestigious high school in Japan was rich enough to do anything she wanted to.

Not only this, but along with her name and money which was famous throughout the whole nation was her and her group of friends' hate for males, though nobody knew clearly knew why. Although many of her old classmates had before recognised Kaoru as a spoilt, but kind and laidback girl, but none of them wanted to ask why she had all of a sudden changed into a cruel and sadistic person.

The principal cleared his throat and looked clearly at the details.

"…so, Aoshi Shinomori, correct?"

The person opposite him sat rigidly, staring at his knees. Some seconds passed.

"Yes."

Silence dragged itself slowly across the spacious room until the principal realized no further response was going to be made.

"In any case, you've been very lucky to have passed the scholarship in here even if you're not much of a talker! Not many are as smart as you, you know? Most of them paid heaps of money to get in."

The principal laughed nervously. A few more awkward moments passed.

"Um…well, you better get to class now. Your homeroom is 2-A. Would you like anyone to escort you?"

"No."

"Well, alright then…if you need to ask anyone for help you can come to me anytime you like."

The dishevelled teenager clumsily scrambled out of his chair and shuffled towards the door at an enormously fast and nervous pace.

The principal's neat posture disappeared as soon as the door slammed shut. He took off his glasses

"What a cheerful-looking boy."

He stood next to the teacher still staring downwards, still tightly clutching his school bag.

"Today, we have a new transfer student, Aoshi Shinomori. I'd like you all to welcome him."

A few, half-hearted claps echoed around the classroom.

"Shinomori-san, please introduce yourself."

Carefully avoiding eye contact with all of the students, he raised his head a little. Some of them were purposely yawning; others genuinely had no interest and were staring outside the window. The rest were riveted by his messy appearance and looked at him in a kind of disgusted way.

"I'm…Aoshi Shinomori."

A prolonged silence followed, in which no-one changed their reaction.

"I came from Osaka."

The inarticulate atmosphere continued.

"Ah…Aoshi-san," the teacher interrupted. "What are your interests?"

"I…I have none."

"Do you have any dislikes?"

"…no."

"I see…" The teacher said blandly, smiling in a somewhat pitiful way. "Well then, take that empty seat next to Soujirou-san and we will begin class."

Soujirou gazed indifferently at Aoshi as he hustled to his seat.

HEY DUDES, THIS IS IMPORTANT. Can you tell me whether I'm rushing the development or not? …coz when I reread it, it seemed really fast and all. Also, do not depend on me for updates. The best thing for you is to forget that this fic existed until I _do_ update XD Slack, I know, but I am a procrastinator. And this is actually a_ long _chapter for me. :3


End file.
